


Under My Control

by tsumtsumii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumtsumii/pseuds/tsumtsumii
Summary: "I don't like being touched, even if we become intimate I usually just end it quickly. With this, we could maybe last longer…" He uncrosses his arms and points to the phone. "I at least won't think about the germs much if my head was empty. You can do whatever you want too, 'cuz I won't mind it under hypnosis"He wants to refuse. The idea of having sex with Sakusa out of it isn't right, and what if he does something wrong? What if he makes Sakusa do something he'll regret in the morning? He doesn't want to hurt him.But then again, there were thousands of scenarios already playing in his head, and it was completely a one time chance. It was Sakusa's idea too, meaning he has the other's consent. Will he regret doing this with him? Or will he regret not doing it?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Under My Control

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont know what the hell im doing,,,  
> i wrote this months ago but i need this out of the damn drafts HELPP
> 
> also dw its consensual cuz consent is sexc  
> and yeah inducing a partner to erotic hypnosis actually works for some people so,,,,, yeah this is mostly self indulgent

"Hypnotize Your Lover. Guilt and Stress-" Atsumu stops reading the ebook title out loud, and brings his fingers up to the bridge of his nose. Heavily sighing, he faces Sakusa, who was sitting down on his usual chair, crossing both of his arms and legs. He tilted his head, but he kept his gaze sharp- almost as if he was piercing through him.

Another sigh.

"Guilt and Stress-free Sex App" Atsumu finishes. The blonde places Sakusa's phone onto the counter, still on, showing the cover of the ebook of what seems to be a lewd image of a woman in a trance, naked. "Explain why ya want to try this, right now."

Atsumu can't comprehend the idea of hypnosis. Yes, it does seem fascinating in a psychological way, but it's very, very sketchy. He'd seen some hypnosis in talent shows on television, but actually trying it himself was not really one of his goals (especially in his sexlife). Though he and Sakusa had dated for two months already, the farthest they could get to being intimate was a makeout session in the last bathroom stall of their gym that lasted about three minutes. Atsumu was rather patient with Sakusa, completely understanding the other's germophobia. That's why he takes everything slowly. He may be an asshole, but he at least knows how to respect and to be sensitive.

And now, there he is… with an erotic hypnosis ebook and application installed in his lover's phone.

"I read articles. They say it works." Sakusa says simply.

"Look, first of all, we don't even know if yer capable of bein' hypnotized… and second, if ya wanted to have sex it's fine by me without the app"

Sakusa slightly pouts. "I don't like being touched, even if we become intimate I usually just end it quickly. With this, we could maybe last longer…" He uncrosses his arms and points to the phone. "I at least won't think about the germs much if my head was empty. You can do whatever you want too, 'cuz I won't mind it under hypnosis"

He wants to refuse. The idea of having sex with Sakusa out of it isn't right, and what if he does something wrong? What if he makes Sakusa do something he'll regret in the morning? He doesn't want to hurt him.

But then again, there were thousands of scenarios already playing in his head, and it was completely a one time chance. It was Sakusa's idea too, meaning he has the other's consent. Will he regret doing this with him? Or will he regret not doing it?

After a long pause to think, Atsumu finally nods. "Okay… okay fine. If that's what you want, sure. So, how do we use the app?"

"That's for you to find out. Read the ebook thing or whatever" Sakusa stands up and walks over to the sofa. "You have all day, it's still 10 am. Besides, the season just ended so we have a week off. Now's the perfect time"

Atsumu just hums as he grabs the phone.

There were a bunch of things about the app written in the ebook. A short warning, things about consent, then a brief explanation about hypnosis. He decides to just read the warnings and skip straight to the instructions (And maybe read the reviews and experiences of those who had tried it).

\---

"So, what did it say?" Sakusa asks, fresh out of the shower. Atsumu's eyes were planted onto the phone, rereading every instruction and warning. There was nothing dangerous or sketchy, and to him, it was all hypothetical. It might not work, but it won't hurt to try.

"Well I gotta open the app, and point it at you, I guess. Then it'll do it's magic and you'll be under my control. There's also a safeword, so even if you're under hypnosis, you can snap back to reality if you say it."

"How am I supposed to say it if I'm under hypnosis?"

"Some psychological voodoo that if you get triggered by some action I did, you'll automatically say it."

"Oh alright."

Atsumu mouths an "I love you" before tapping on the erotic application. He scans Sakusa for any sign of discomfort, but there was none, he was completely prepared for it, and it's consensual so there was nothing to worry about. Atsumu then taps the button, as soon as the app scanned the other. "Well?" he asks before facing his lover.

"Nothing?"

"Maybe it's a scam, Omi-kun" He presses the button several times, not noticing the trance meter above, showing how deep his partner was in hypnosis. It went on for a while until he saw the meter and finally noticed its existence. Shit.

"Deepest Trance…?" he murmurs to himself. Did he really put Sakusa into a mind wiping level of trance? "Omi-ku-"

This was a big mistake.

Sakusa was completely out of it. He was just blankly staring at Atsumu, eyes lidded and blown wide. His lips were parted a bit, and his shoulders were very relaxed. It was completely as if nothing existed in his mind at the moment, no problems, no thoughts. The blonde looked at the screen one more time and saw the safeword at the bottom. No more turning back now. 

"Uhh… c'mere?" he starts off lightly, still not knowing what to do with a completely submissive Sakusa Kiyoomi. The man steps forward a bit sloppily, but nevertheless, he obeyed the simple order. 

Desire started growing as endless scenarios played in his head. He'll finally have sex with Sakusa, better make it the best ever.

He lets Sakusa sit on the bed with his back rested onto the headboard. He kisses the other sweetly, soft pecks and brushes before he gives into the kiss. Atsumu could feel Sakusa melting, body slightly twitching as the blonde invited his own tongue into the other's mouth. It lasted for a long while, both of them holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow, moaning into the shared kiss. It became sloppy, and messy, Atsumu licking Sakusa gums or the back of his teeth. And with every time he bites Sakusa's lip he hears the other shamelessly moan in pleasure, hips slightly rocking with the lack of friction. They deepen the kiss even further, Atsumu's fingers making its way Sakusa's curly locks. Once they broke the kiss, Atsumu stared at what sweaty, blushing mess his lover had become. All rationale entirely out of the window, leaving Sakusa to obey every command, to accept whatever he was given with no choice but to accept.

"Felt… good…" he manages to mumble.

Atsumu's hand made its way to Sakusa's crotch, which was rock hard, dripping wet with pre-cum. "I just kissed ya and yer this wet? How touch deprived are ya?"

"I always have wanted you…" Sakusa declares shamelessly. Ah the magic of hypnotism. Without it, Atsumu would never have heard these words. He hums to himself in satisfaction, as he readies his next command.

"Give me a show." he says with a smirk. "Masturbate to me, you dirty, dirty boy" 

Sakusa responds with a small nod, and raises his bathrobe, revealing his throbbing wet cock, in need of attention. His long, slender fingers reach for the head first, touching it lightly as his hips buck up slightly. His robe slowly slid down on one side, showing his left nipple, pink and erect. Sakusa looks at Atsumu.

"Touch it"

Sakusa started palming his shaft, hand slowly going up and down his member, squelching sounds filling the room. His other hand reached for his nipple, teasingly touching and twisting it. "Don't suppress your moans." Atsumu commands, eyes planted on Sakusa. The other started moaning shamefully with every jerk, giving into the command as it played over and over in his head, feeling good. He bucked his hips in a poor attempt to grind into his wet hand, spreading his legs teasingly for Atsumu to see. "My mind's going blank…! Gon- ah! come…."

Atsumu leaned forward and started licking Sakusa's ear, and nibbled on the cartilage. With a breathy voice, he whispers. "Come for me, baby"

And with the command, Sakusa orgasms. He gasps at the sudden shock, his member releasing cum onto the sheets. His eyes were rolled back, blown wide and lidded. Drool kept escaping his lips, too immersed into the pleasure to even care. "I… I came"

Atsumu signalled for him to get on his knees, and to take off his bathrobe. Sakusa obeyed, stripping naked in front of Atsumu as he bent forward, but he laid his head down onto the soft pillow. His ass was up, showing his hole, which was throbbing, waiting for Atsumu. "Your hand is wet right?"

"Yes…"

"Finger yourself." 

Sakusa grabbed his ass, spreading it apart to showcase his hole. He first rubbed the rim, twitching with the friction. He looked at Atsumu from that position. The blonde was eyeing him with every move, hand busy stroking his shaft, cock evidently hard. _"Ah, he's masturbating to me"_

He inserted one finger, sliding into his insides. "Feels weird…"

"It'll feel good soon."

Sakusa started thrusting his wet finger in and out of his ass. He let out soft gasps and moans perfectly timed with each thrust in. In no time, he inserted a second finger, and he repeats the motion. "Ah fuck" Atsumu swears.

He made Sakusa stop moving, and fingered him himself. This made Sakusa moan in surprise as he felt three fingers in him all at once. The pace was rushed, harsh and full of hunger. All he could do was moan, and beg for more. His cock was hard again, and was dripping pre-cum onto the bed, liquid transparent and sticky. He longingly seeked for Atsumu's fingers in him, moving his own hips to meet the other's length, and-

"Ah fuck!" Sakusa almost screamed.

"Oh? Did I hit the right spot?" Atsumu teases, curling his fingers at Sakusa's prostate roughly, almost not giving Sakusa any time to breathe in between his loud, lewd noises.

Atsumu removes his fingers and prods Sakusa's entrance with his cock. He was already leaking with pre-cum, and it made the opening even more loose. 

"Ya want it?"

"Oh please… please…" Sakusa whimpers in response.

"Beg for it… Say that you want my cock in your hole."

With no hesitation, Sakusa immediately answers, "Please, Atsumu… Please put your cock… in my hole… Fuck me please…"

Atsumu hit Sakusa until he saw stars. It felt big in him, and he felt each throb. He felt like he's going to go crazy. The blonde started going at a moderate pace, rocking and slamming his hips to the other's very needy ass. Lewd noises filled the room, the squelching sounds of liquids as Atsumu fucked the thoughts out of Sakusa, as he shamelessly let out his voice. "Music to my ears" Atsumu whispers to Sakusa's ears as he bends over and pushes deeper, hitting the prostate with stupid pinpoint accuracy. 

His pace quickens, each thrust even better than before. "Feeling good?"

"Very good…"

Sakusa was intoxicating, it almost feels like Atsumu was the hypnotized one. Sakusa's insides were wet and hot inside him, tightening around his thick cock. He adjusted their position so Sakusa would lie on his back and face Atsumu. "I'm gonna cum soon…" Sakusa says.

"Kiss me. Tell me that you love me."

Sakusa wraps his legs and arms around his lover. "I love you, Atsumu" 

If only he wasn't hypnotized it would've been better.

"I love you, I love you… I love you so much" Sakusa kept moaning into the kiss they shared. Atsumu thrusted in and out, but he could feel that he was close, and he knew Sakusa was too. But no, he can't let it end here. 

He broke off the kiss, and slowed his pace, earning a gasp from his lover. While he slowly fucked Sakusa, he grabbed the phone and stopped the application, robbing Sakusa of the tranced, obedient state he was in. His eyes suddenly became clearer, and were no longer blown out and glassy. He came to his senses and lo and behold, the mess they have become.

"Wait Atsumu-! What did you-"

"Sorry. I wanted to fuck you properly" He says, before going back to the fast paced sex, hitting Sakusa's prostrate. Even after Sakusa snapped out of it, he kept his arms around Atsumu, but he suppressed his moans.

Atsumu let out soft grunts and moans of his own. "You feel so good" He kissed Sakusa's temple, cheek, and even on his neck. He planted soft kisses everywhere, scattered 'I love you's along with it. Ah he felt loved. Sakusa felt so loved. "I love you Kiyoomi… It doesn't have to be soon, but if we have sex again, I'd like to make love with you properly"

Sakusa stares longingly for his partner, no longer minding the sweat, and whatever was in his thoughts. "I love you Kiyoomi."

With one last push, Sakusa arched his back as they both came, cum filling his insides. They rode down their orgasms until they were embracing each other like there's no tomorrow, their soft breaths and gasps were the only things that could be heard.

When Atsumu came to his senses, he pulled out and apologized for forgetting to put on a condom, for removing the hypnotic effect even though they weren't done yet. "I'll clean you up right now!"

There was silence, then Sakusa shook his head. "I… I enjoyed it…" He leans forward to kiss Atsumu, soft and sweet. "I… I love you too Atsumu."

Atsumu smiled, a bit too happily. "C'mere. Let's take a shower, I'll help you clean"

For the first time, Sakusa allows Atsumu to take the lead, letting the man touch his hand, wrap his arm around him, and indulge into the warmth of the love of his life. As they made their way to the bathroom, he thought… being touched wasn't that bad afterall.

\---

Bonus:

"What's the safeword by the way?"

"Oh it was 'lint roller'"

"Pfft"

¤ they had sex in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> hELP ME IM GONNA HIDE IN MY CORNER OF SHAME NOW


End file.
